plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeater (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Repeater (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Repeater |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |ability = After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = "Yes! Yes! Let's do this! Let's do this!"}} Repeater is a appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 3 to plant, and has 2 /2 . Its ability causes itself to perform a bonus attack, provided that the plant will survive the combat in the battle phase. Origins Repeater is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. Its name is a play on "repeater," a movement to do something again, and "pea." Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Ability:' After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "Yes! Yes! Let's do this! Let's do this!" Strategies With Repeater is a fragile but potentially rewarding offensive plant. Its main strength lies in its guarantee bonus attack after battle, which can double the value of any offensive boost attached to it. This also means however that any armor on the opposing zombie will have twice the ability as the armor will apply to both attacks. As demonstrated in the tutorial, a Repeater behind a is a good combination of plants and can cause a lot of damage to a zombie or a zombie hero. Keep in mind that there are other peashooting plants that can replace the Repeater, like the Skyshooter. Planting a Repeater while The Podfather is on the field will increase the strength and health points of the Repeater by 2. Party Thyme can also be used in conjunction with Repeater to set up a draw engine and get additional cards per turn. Against Try to quickly get rid of this. Its special ability could potentially destroy a weak zombie and damage the zombie hero in one battle phase. Leaving no zombie to combat it will result in the zombie hero losing 4 health, which is 1/5 of its health, which could be troubling. Try using a zombie that will do at least 2 damage. Tennis Champ is good for combating this, however, it will be destroyed in the process. The zombie will get 4 damage that turn and surely take this plant out. Its brain cost makes this more efficient. Jester can also pressure the plant hero, as it will survive the attack from Repeater. Beware when this plant teaming up with other plants such as Torchwood or The Podfather, as they will boost this plant, making it more threatening. In this case, going after these plants is a must, or the zombie hero might face losing early. Tricks can easily take out this plant before the fight wave begins, so using them is a good idea. Gallery Repeater_stats.png|Repeater's statistics HD Repeater (PvZH).png|HD Repeater RepeatCard.png|Card 64R.png|A 6/4 Repeater RAttack.png|A 4/2 Repeater attacking Plant Food on Repeater.jpeg| used on Repeater UsingFertilizeonRepeaterPvZH.jpg|Fertilize being used on Repeater Defeater.png|A destroyed Repeater Repeaterwith10Strength9Health.jpg|A 10 /9 Repeater Rank7.png|Repeater as a profile picture for a Rank 7 player Repeater_Pack.jpeg|A Repeater Pack in the tutorial Repeater on the Rose's Comic Strip.PNG|Repeater in Rose's comic strip ShrunkenRepeaterAttacking.jpg|Repeater shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower (attacking) RollongStoneDestroyingRepeaterPvZH.jpg|Repeater destroyed by Rolling Stone CutDowntoSizeDestroyingRepeater.jpg|Repeater destroyed by Cut Down to Size Screenshot_2016-11-18-13-48-51.png|5/5 Repeater Old Repeater Heroes description.PNG|Repeater's old statistics RepeaterOld.PNG|Card Choice_between_Repeater_and_Snowdrop.jpeg|The player having the choice between Repeater and Snowdrop as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Fire_Peashooter_and_Repeater.jpeg|The player having the choice between Repeater and as a prize for completing a level Choice_between_Repeater_and_Pepper_M.D..jpeg|The player having the choice between Repeater and Pepper M.D. as a prize for completing a level Repeater_on_title_screen.jpeg|Repeater on the old title screen Trivia *Its description is a reference to its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2, where Repeater repeats things it said before. *Its design is similar to the one in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants